1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to optical packages, and methods of making the optical packages.
2. Background Information
The alignment and coupling of an optical fiber or other optical path with a small on-die waveguide or other optical device may be challenging. Often, a time consuming and expensive active alignment process may be used to improve the alignment.